Annabeth chase telling the story
by la bella nunez
Summary: my second fanfiction, my first here. so this a long one shot about annabeth at her high school after percy disappeared, but is from one of her friends part of view. Really good if I do say so myself. please read and feel free to write whatever comment you have. the picture for this fanfiction is what inspired me.


"Hey, Annabeth," I said

No respond.

"Annabeth…" Lee said.

No respond.

"ANNABETH!" We both yelled.

"Uh... oh yeah?" she stared at us like we hadn't been trying to get her attention for the last 40 seconds.

I don't really know why, but she's been out of it. I mean, the school year started a few months ago and at first, she was like any normal teenager girl from this world. That is if you say that a goddess like her is from this world.Seriously, I haven't seen anyone as beautiful ( and intimidating) as her. With her beautiful blond hair. California tan that even by looking at it you know that it was natural. A body of a super model and sometimes I ask myself if she even haves a percent of fat there. Anyways, what sometimes get her the most attention are her eyes. A grey as a dark, beautiful, and powerful as a hurricane.

"We have been trying to catch your attention for the last minute," said Lee, my other BFF." Are you all right? Since you came back from that camp of yours a few days back you seem out of it."

I couldn't agree more.

"um… yeah." She couldn't have been more obvious." Um... well, you see, something happen at my camp. Well, more like someone disappeared and we don't know where he is and my only hope of finding him wasn't really any lead and we have to do all this things and, and…" Her voice started to break at the end until she looked like she was going to cry. Her whole face was red and her eyes looked like a pool on the edge of transposing its limit.

"Annabeth…" said Lee.

I wanted to hug her or something but I was so shock to see her like that. She was like this super girl that no matter what you always found her been super strong.

"Annabeth, um… you want to talk about it? You seem out of it. I'm worry." I said trying to find who did this to her and why. I was ready to keep that guy's ass.

Annabeth fixed her eyes on the table. Measuring her word carefully, she said," well, you see my there's this boy, Percy. He's been my best friend since we were 12, right? So, just this August we started dating…"

"Wait, hold up! You have a boyfriend?! "Interrupted Lee, while I just yelled, "You have a boyfriend?!" a little too loud. Ok, it was really loud. The whole cafeteria turned to our table. "What?! Go back to your own business! There's nothing here of your interest." I yelled at them. By the time I looked back at Annabeth, her first tear slipped but she quickly erased its trace.

"Oh, Annabeth, you don't have to tell us anything. It's clear that it hurts you too much."

"No, I need to get this out. It's been killing me."

"But I thought that you had friends at your camp," I said.

"I do. It's just that there I'm like… I don't really know how to say it but I can't just start crying and they all have something to do or they're just not there," she said. It broke my heart to hear her say that.

"but the thing is that Percy disappeared. You see, during the summer we had a terrible um… you can say battle. And well, many of our campers died." Her voice loosed volume as she said the last part. The campers died? Wow that must have really shaken her up.

"Anyways, Percy and I started dating right after all that happened. It was his birthday. We were fine for the rest of the months. We talked and tried to make time to see each other and all that, you know? Anyways, remember when I left for all those weeks?" She asked.

I remembered. And I could tell that Lee remembered too. It was a Monday and school was about to start. We were waiting for Annabeth, as we always did. We even arrived late to class waiting for her. I remember waiting for her to come but she never did. The next day I had a whole page of questions for her, but she didn't arrive either. I wanted to call her so badly, but she never gave us any contact information. No cell phone number. No address. No email. Nothing. It when on for a few weeks like that, I began to think that she had move away.

That is until she came back 2 days ago. Since she came back she's been out of it. She's been starting out into space during class. She has even gotten detention like 3 times today for that reason.

I even remember what happened this morning, while she was putting things in her locker she started smiling at something. The thing was that Gabriel was just at the end of that smile. He was like the usual player boy you get in high school. But even he could tell that it wasn't send to him because she just turned around without meeting his eyes or even responding to his grin as she usually does with a death glare.

"Of course! You had us going crazy of worry. We didn't know how to contact you and we were going crazy! Do you know how badly we wanted to call you? It was like there wasn't a place where we could look for information. That reminds me, gimme your cell phone number or your email so we can keep in contact. I really don't want that to happen again."

"Lee not right now. Let her finish first." I said trying to get her to shut up so we could listen to what Annabeth had to say.

"Yeah, about that I'm sorry that I had to live like that. But the thing is that…well, my friend called me on Saturday. Almost eight o'clock. She said that well, my boyfriend was there, in camp, the day before. But that they couldn't find him since the morning. They didn't worry because well, he's known for disappearing. But he didn't come back for lunch. And he never asked permission to live camp. So they started to look for him and when didn't find him, they called his mother. But he wasn't there so they called me. Guess that they should have called me first. I mean, we're almost always together, but I hadn't seen him in a few days so I started to get worry. By the time it was Monday we were all worry crazy. Not because we were worry about him, well we were. He's like the leader of our camp. But the thing is that these kids from another camp came and well, every time we are together let's just say that things don't go well. So, when they came, they had to go to look for something for their parents and when they came back they said that um… the wife of Percy's uncle, the stepmother of one of the kids, had send Jason was send to the our camp so we could get to know him. While Percy was send to his camp.

"So? I don't get the point. You know where he's at, then just go and bring him back." Lee voiced my thoughts.

"Look, girls the thing is that we can't go to that camp without doing something that can take months to finish and we have a death line. The thing is just that I miss him and he has a lot of enemies and I don't know if his fine or in trouble or with somebody or…" By that she was crying.

Lee and I looked at each other and hugged her close to us. She was trying to control herself but I could see that she didn't have a lot of energy or power left to do it.

"Hey, I'm sure he's totally fine and he's gonna come back before you know it. And if not, that thing that you need to do, I'm sure that you're going to finish it super-fast." Even I was surprise. Lee is most of the time the one that is always playing around; definitely not the one that gave that kind of speech.

"Yeah, Lee is right. I'm sure everything will be alright. You'll see." I smiled at her.

Annabeth composed her face. Wiping the tears from her face she said, "Yeah. If there's someone that I think can spend a couple of days alone it is him. Now, my dear friends mark my words, only a couple of days alone. That Seaweed Brain can't last that long without me besides him. If he does it might be the end of ll of us."

We laughed at her and I said, "Seaweed Brain? That your nickname for him? I normally would have asked why but I don't really thing I want to actually know."

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess that it'll be confusing to explain that."

"I do have a question though," Said Lee. "Can you show us a picture of this Percy?"

"Sure! Here," Annabeth said while taking out a picture from her bag. "That's him."

Lee and I took the picture from her and held our breath. The guy was totally GORGEOUS! He has jet black hair, a very well build body and a friendly smile. He wore some t-shirt that aid CHB, whatever that meant, with some jeans and blue Jordan's. But that's not what cough my attention the most. It was his eyes. They were a shade of green that I have never seen before. They looked like the see. See green. Percy was obdiously as good looking as Annabeth

"Wow," I heard Lee murmur. I couldn't agree more.

"Annabeth, you said he was a guy not a Prince from the fairy tales!" I glared at her.

"What? Oh, he's looks you mean? Yeah we happen to get a lot of attention because of that"' She said sounding a lot more like herself than before.

"What looks?" said Carly taking the picture from my hands. The, and I quote, "hottest girl in the school," by the guys. She usually wore designer miniskirts and clothes. Oh, and let's not forget the shoes. Or torture machine as I call them. Always high heeled and the matching purse. But today, she had a dress that was long enough to show her amazing legs while following the strict dressing rules. It was black with a pair of sparkling pink shoes and pink purse. Her long black hair in a bun with her make up that was, like always, perfect. Her brown eyes now blue. Apparently she has gotten new contacts. nothing new there.

"Hey! Give it back!" I yelled at her.

"Wow. Who's this? He's hot. How do you know him?" she asked me.

"That, my dear Carls, is Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy," said Lee.

All of us glared at her. _What is wrong with that girl?_

Carly turned her gaze to Annabeth. After starting at her for a few seconds she said, "so Annabeth, is it true? Is this boy your boyfriend? He's really hot. Tell me, how much did you got him to accept you?"

Annabeth was ready to attack her and ruin that smirk on Carly's face along with her dress. At the moment when I thought that she was going to do it, she calmed herself down. "Carly," the blond said, "would you mind giving me my picture back?"

"Now, Annabeth, why would I do that?" Carly asked.

I was ready to respond when Annabeth said, "Because it's not yours and if you want to stay alive you should give. It. Back. To. Me Now."

Carly was about to respond when a voice came from the entrance of the cafeteria yelling, "ANNABETH!" We all turned our head to see a figure running toward us. Annabeth look surprised by that.

"Piper? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to at camp?!" Annabeth yelled. The girls back was to I so I couldn't see what she looked like.

"Chiron asked me to come and get you since I'm good riding the Pegasus, but I don't know for what or why just that you need to come and while I was flying, I saw Blackjack coming too. I tried to tell him to return to camp to he just kept following me! I don't know why! And did I mention that there was like this really big monster that looked like Mrs. O'leary** (Spelling?)**?" she said all in one breath. I really don't know how she said all that but I guess that Annabeth could because she ran back to the hallway. I don't know why.

"Where are you going?" I yelled.

"Piper, I'm going to get my bag wait." The blond shouted as she kept running.

I glanced at Lee and Carly who also seemed as confused as me. I was going to look at the girl when Annabeth came back with the bag she always kept in her locker.

"OK, come on let's go," the gray aye ten said to Piper. Then, she turned to us and said, "So sorry girl but I need to go back to my camp."

"Hey, Annabeth is this famous Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus?" Piper said her back to med yet again. "Yes! I finally find a good picture!" she said looking at the picture in Carly's hand.

"Yes that's him, Piper," Annabeth said with a sad tone in her voice, "I promise to show you my entire picture when we get back, but for now there's a monster catching our essence right now and I really don't feel like fighting now so let's go."

"OK"

Then Annabeth gave us one last smile, took the photo from Carly and ran to the exit.

"OK…" I said, "So let me get this straight. Annabeth has a boyfriend that is now missing."

"Yep" said Lee.

"Some girl named Piper came in running saying stuffs really fast requesting Annabeth to go back to her camp."

"Yep" repeated Lee.

"And Annabeth left with her."

"Got that right," Said my friend.

"How about we go back to class now?" I asked Lee.

"Sure."

We interview our arms and walked out of the frozen cafeteria toward our classroom, while I thought the weirdest thing after all this:_ never thought I'll see the day that Annabeth would cut school._


End file.
